Generating three-dimensional (3D) representations of objects typically requires more computing resources than generating two-dimensional (2D) representations of those objects, particularly when inserting the 3D representations into a computer generated environment. 3D representations, also known as 3D models, objects or images, often require the addition of texture, shadows and lighting to make the 3D representation seem real to a user. Further, when viewing a 3D object in a computer generated environment, computer generated lighting and shadows may be dynamic and need to be updated in real or near-real time.
When many objects need to be prepared to place into a computer generated environment, a system may save time and resources by generating 2D representations of the objects instead of 3D representations, particularly if the representations are generated prior to the creation of the computer generated environment. However, 2D images lack depth and other features associated with 3D models that make the 3D object seem real to a user. Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide the user with additional information, perspective, and/or interactivity in viewing, examining, and/or considering one or more objects in a computer generated environment.